Shelter from the Storm
by Adali
Summary: A quiet moment. [SanjiNamiZoro]


Title: Shelter from the Storm   
Rating: T   
Characters/Pairings: Sanji/Nami/Zoro

I'm not sure when I decided I like this idea, but somehow the idea of Sanji, Nami and Zoro together appeals to me more than any single pair of them. I guess it has a better dynamic to it or something.

* * *

She likes relaxing with her boys. 

She likes leaning against Zoro's chest, which was only slightly softer than the wall but infinitely more comfortable, while Sanji lies with his head in her lap, letting her play with his soft gold hair.

She likes how Zoro will trace her tattoo with one finger as though he is used to being gentle, and how Sanji will reach down and run his nails along the bottoms of her feet to tickle her as though he likes to pester her.

She likes how warm they are, even with their hair wet and their skin still damp from trying to work the sails in the storm, and how they warm her more than a blanket and a mug of tea alone would have.

She likes how solid they are, not shifting, not complaining, not even _noticing _how the room pitches around them as they rest from their battle with the storm that threatens with each second to sink the Going Merry, and how their stability seems to decrease the heaving of the ship.

She likes how the beautiful they are, their pretensions and what few uncertainties they have stripped away with their sopping shirts to lie in a corner of the room so as not to mar this time, and how they can be beautiful without being feminine or weak.

She likes how tanned Zoro is, with his green hair, while Sanji is pale and golden, so that they seem like her sun and her earth, and how she knows they see her as the sea between them, bright and beautiful and changing and deadly.

She likes how Zoro expresses his distaste for Sanji's smoking by punching him in the stomach, and how Sanji stops because the smoke is drifting up into her face, and how she gets to tell them both off for being idiots and disturbing her peace.

She likes how Sanji apologizes by kissing her hand and murmuring beautiful, flowery words to express his deep and heartfelt regret at upsetting her, and how Zoro apologizes by replacing his finger on her arm with his lips, just for a second, just in the middle of the tattoo.

She likes how they battle on anyway, Sanji trying to kick Zoro in the head without hitting her at the same time, Zoro trying to reach across her to punch Sanji without moving his other arm from around her.

She likes how they both miss because they aren't actually trying.

She likes how, when she tells them this, Zoro bites her ear to prove that he isn't a softie, and Sanji declares that he'd beat the shit out of the bastard if he didn't think it would offend her delicate sensibilities.

She likes how Sanji really does believe that she's delicate, no matter how many times she proves she's not, and that Zoro thinks she can take care of herself, no matter how many times he has to save her.

She likes how it's Sanji who falls asleep first because Zoro's busy making sure she's comfortable.

She likes how Sanji's sleeping face smiles when she gives him a kiss on the forehead, and how Zoro tells her that he had better get his good-night kiss while he's still awake to enjoy it.

She likes the contented sound Zoro makes when she's kissing the enormous scar on his chest, and how this wakes up Sanji, who complains about not having any scars for her to kiss.

She likes how Zoro offers to give him enough to make him look like one of her maps, and how Sanji retorts that Zoro already has that many and it hasn't helped his sense of direction any.

She likes how, when she tells them if they don't shut up and go to sleep, they can sleep in their own hammocks, they remember to murmur 'idiot cook' and 'shitty marimo' before they quiet down.

She likes to lie with her head on Zoro's strong arm, the one that uses a katana with such strength and deadly elegance, and her legs tangled with Sanji's long legs, which kick with their graceful and dangerous power.

She likes how Sanji falls asleep with his head on Zoro's stomach and neither of them think anything of it.

She loves how safe she feels, surrounded by the deadly power of her boys.


End file.
